Vacation'
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfEggs
Summary: The team is set off to Las Vegas to find a crime boss, but then how did they end up on a cruise ship to Mexico? And is that Zatanna's mother too? Pairings: Chalant, Spitfire, supermartian
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! Hope you like the story!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be here right now?**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

It was so far a pretty chill day everyone was either watching static, cooking, training, hanging out, or hacking into the CIA for the tenth time. Robin lazily shut off his watch and leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms and putting them behind his head. He looked up and saw static on the TV and to the side of him was Conner whom was mesmerized by the sight.

The Boy Wonder jumped up from his chair and yawned moving his arms as if he were making a snow angle before putting them back to his sides. He rubbed his eyes before walking to the kitchen hopeful to get a cookie before Wally did. He reached his hand out for the delightful food but right before he got it, it was gone and devoured by his best friend.

Robin sighed not wanting to call the speedster out on it. He grabbed another cookie and brought it up to his mouth but before he could taste it...

'Team to the debriefing room'

Robin sighed and just stuffed it in his mouth not caring to savor it anymore.

* * *

'The infamous crime boss Zayn Perruco he is landing in Vegas tomorrow your mission is to go their and capture him and bring him in.' The Dark Night stated. 'We've learned that he regularly goes to casino's and stripper clubs.' The team began to walk away and pack for the trip.

'One more thing.'

they all stopped and turned...

'You will be going as your secret identities.'

Everyone's head turned to Robin whom looked surprised. Once his 'father' nodded he took off his sunglasses and faced the team.

* * *

The team got into the bio-ship in their regular seats. Half of the ride there was just silence not comfortable silence just awkward silence. Their loyal, strong, independent, troll was the Richard Grayson? The guy that they thought was so spoiled and probably got everything he asked for was Robin?

"Whats a stripper club?"

All heads were turned to Conner. Back to the awkward silence. Then Wally bravely stepped up to the plate

"You see...Robin will tell ya."

Nevermind.

Rob-Dick's eyes were wide but he sighed. "A striped club is where mainly women are paid to dance in slutty outfits and also paid to get naked..." Conner was so confused "Isn't that what girlfriends are for?" All eyes then left the Boy of Steel and went to M'gann who blushed and cleared her throat thinking of what to say.

"Were almost here!" she nervously stated and all heads turned.

* * *

"Okay, M'gann shape shift into a adult, Conner, you look like an adult and if they don't think you do then you look to intimidating for them to call you out." Dick stated before they walked into the hotel. Batman said that he usually comes to the club at 11:00 P.M. and it was currently 9:00 P.M. and the crime boss was arriving tomorrow.

M'gann shape shifted into an older version of her human self and walked up to the worker with Conner by her side and the rest of the team following them. The woman actually went with it and the plan was going smoothly so far until...

"You can pay with crash or credit." she kindly stated.

M'gann didn't know what to do. She was never paid anything! She never exactly needed money!

"Oh my gosh is that Richard Grayson?" the woman asked and the boy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and mumbled a yes. "My friends...daughter... has the biggest crush on you" she sighed and her smile faded. Dick looked around...no one was watching her...no cameras? What happened. He shook his head and sighed he walked. "He's taken." Zatanna stated squeezing his hand. He nodded and then walked up and gave her his card which she used to pay for the stay and gave it back to him.

"Name's please."

The team went one by one stating their names.

"Megan Morse."

"Conner Kent." 'I've met Clark before, I didn't know that he and Lois had a son.' she thought to herself.

"Kaldur Ahm" 'Weird name but okay...'

"Richard Grayson."

"Artemis Crock."

"Wallace West."

"Zatanna Zatara."

Her eyes widened. Is that...no. It can't be. There was a brief moment that they stared into one another's eyes. She was so beautiful. The worker cleared her throat and blushed before pretending the whole ordeal never happened. 'She can't know who I am.' she thought to herself. She gave them the keys to the two rooms they wanted and they walked off.

* * *

"It was so weird." Zatanna explained to her boyfriend whom was leading her to the two rooms. "You sure you two haven't met before?" he asked looking around the corner before going down the hallway. Earlier the two were ambushed by a mob that recognized the kid. The rest of the team saved themselves but sucks for them because Zatanna got the keys.

"No, but it felt like we have." she said stumped she swore that she's seen that face before. "Here we are!" Robin excitedly stated seeing the team waiting at the doors. Zatanna gave Dick one of the keys. He opened up the room that the boys would share and Zee opened the door that the girls would share.

* * *

The worker also known as Sindella. She looked down at her phone and saw a picture she posted oh so many years ago. It was with her, a blue eyed new born and a black haired magician with a mustache...

' _Her name's Zatanna!'_

 **I had to search up her name! I never knew it was Sindella! Anyways here's my first story on my second account!**

 **PLEASE R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing and favoring/ following my story for who does either if your late or early to do it!**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Dick groaned and covered his face with his pillow. Conner was snoring, Kaldur was mumbling Atlantian stuff and Wally...he was actually pretty quiet for the most part. He got a decent amount of sleep, for him anyways. It was 7:03 A.M. and breakfast didn't open until 8:00 A.M. He sighed and rolled over his face on the pillow and he put up in back. He was up and probably won't sleep anytime soon with all this noise why not just do something?

Wally asked for some ice last night because the drinking water was always so warm. The boy reached into his back for the first thing he could grab which was a pair of black basketball shorts. He didn't care to put on a shirt and he just grabbed the key from off the counter and put it in his pocket before yawning once again and walking out the door.

He wearily walked down the hall, his hair sticking up in all sorts of places. He went to turn on the ice machine before groaning at his stupidity, he didn't grab anything to out the ice in! He fell down slowly, his back on the wall. He could easily fall asleep then and there. Dick rubbed his eyes and pinched his noise then slowly stood up. He walked back to his room less tiredly then he did on the way to the machine.

He opened the door and searched the room for a cup, a bucket a-a anything! It took about five minutes but he successfully found a bucket. Robin walked bit faster down the hall after he heard a door open. He quickly put the bucket in the machine and held down a button.

"Oh my god it's Dick Grayson." he tensed and turned his head and held his heart sighing, it was just Artemis who was trying her best not to laugh. "Don't do that!" The Boy Wonder whisper yelled, playfully punching her in the arm. She snickered. "Why are you out here anyways?"

"Ice." she simply said holding up a small bucket of her own. He nodded and stopped pressing the button taking his bucket and carrying it down the hall bidding her farewell.

Once he got back into his room he saw Wally putting on a shirt who knew that he would be one of the first ones awake? He looked to the side of him to see Kaldur waking up and Conner wasn't in his bed, but Dick already figured that he was in the restroom for the light was on.

"I got ice." he said holding up the bucket and waving it. The speedster happily grabbed it and thanked his friend. The acrobat looked at the clock, it was 7:56.

"Whoa." He muttered to himself time does fly by fast. He walked over to his bag and grabbed a black and white dri-fit shirt.

* * *

Artemis looked at the clock and groaned. 7:58 and her 'roommates.' are currently running around the hotel room doing their hair, putting makeup on, or figuring out what clothes to wear. Artemis found it humorous at first, but then remembered that they would be late...

Zatanna sighed and just gave up. She used a spell and was now sitting next to Artemis.

"Okay Megan! That outfit looks perfect! Lets go!" Zatanna said and Artemis grabbed the martians wrist and dragged her out of the room where they saw the boys just closing their doors.

Conner was wearing a black T-shirt and instead of cargo pants he wore cargo shorts. Wally was wearing a red T-shirt and blue shorts. Kaldur was wearing a breathable long-sleeved shirt to cover his markings and pants. ( And we all know what Dick's wearing)

The team walked down to the elevator. "I feel so bad for you M'gann." Dick said after Wally pressed the button to the lobby. "Why's that?" she asked grabbing the bar on the wall, she's still not used to the feeling of that.

"Conner, he snores WAY to much." Wally said then Dick and Kaldur just nodded. Conner leaned back on the wall and crossed his arms about to say something but when the door opened he groaned.

Everyone walked out and went strait to a table. "Can you stay here and make sure no one else sits here while we get our food?" Artemis asked Wally. "But, I'm so hungry!" he argued. "Please...?" the speedster sighed in defeat. "Fine, only because I love you..." he said but she was already on the way to get food.

Dick didn't hesitate to hide his face whenever someone walked past him. If he's here then they'll ask where Bruce is. Or if their teen girls they'll comment on how cute he is and Zatanna would get jealous and you don't make a magician mad...Once they got back to their table Wally ran to the food and stacked his plate up with just about all the food and started to chow down.

"I'm surprised, never thought I would get used to that...eating." Artemis commented with a laugh. "You know you love me." Wally said, his face filled with food.  
"Okay so about Zayn." Dick began and the team listened close.

"Turns out he's not landing here at all but going somewhere else. What we need to do is when we sneak into the club, we find out where exactly he is." he stated.  
"Why would anyone there know?" M'gann asked and the rest nodded their heads. "He's the owner, he just hires people to 'own' it." Robin said putting air quotes around own.

"Done! So what we talkin' about?"

* * *

The group of teens stared at the club from across the street and Dick addressed the plan he and Kaldur agreed on.

"Okay so, M'gann after you hook us up to the mind link you and Conner will go in first. Conner will use his super hearing to see if anyone knows about Zayn. Then Zatanna and Artemis will distract the guards by trying to apply for a job their while I sneak in and knock them out, then Kaldur and Wally will go in and we will search the place until we find out answer." Robin said. He was wearing a hoodie with sunglasses and jeans.

M'gann and Conner went toward the door and showed the guard their ID's that Dick made they allowed the couple to go in. Zatanna and Artemis then walked up both wearing slutty dresses were talking to the men.

'Won't they suspect them to be to young?' Conner asked from the mind link

'All they need to know is that I have boobs and a butt.' Zatanna then said

'Yeah you do.'

'ROBIN! YOU PERV!' Wally screamed

'Do I need to recall what you and Artemis were talking about the other day?'

'Stop arguing please!'

Robin then quietly went near the guard and hit them on the head they both fell to the ground and Wally along with Kaldur and the girls ran into the club. Dick began to run in but he was grabbed by his hoodie by another guard who saw what happened. The hanging teen laughed and cleared his throat nervously. The guard smiled thinking he intimidated the boy.

Then Robin kicked the man arm and hit him in the head and ran in.

'Any leads?'

'we thought we had one but before they could say anything their 'boss' came up and told them that they need to keep a look out for a boy who knocked three guards out.'

'Yeah Rob what happened on keeping it on the down low?'

'What was I supposed to do? Bats would've been really mad.'

'I'm trying to hear if you guys don't shut up it'll be pretty hard to do that.'

'OH I'VE GOT SOMETHING!'

'Okay Wally now listen closely.'

'All I heard was that he's going on a cruise to Mexico?'

'That's all we need.'

* * *

"Okay Batman paid for the tickets and got us a large room that we call all share this time." Dick informed the team. Then Kaldur said for everyone to get to sleep. Zatanna was the last one to leave. She looked down the hall to see the worker once again...

Sindella tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and looked side to side no one was their.

"Teg dir fo niats." she said aloud and the large stain in the carpet disappeared. She then heard a gasp and her head whipped to the right, it was Zatanna!  
"Oh no." she mumbled holding her head. "H-How!?" the raven haired girl asked.

"are their more homo magi's? I thought I was one of the last...good ones." she stated. Sindella sighed she couldn't get out of this could she? She's been runing from it for 14 years and it came to _her_ for a reason, which she still doesn't know.

"You won't believe me when I say this but..."

 **Longer then my last one! Next chapter Zatanna find out the truth! The team goes on the cruise! Will Sindella join them? Will they find Zayn? Will Zatanna be mad or happy at this new discovery? ONLY TIME WILL TELL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY LIFE IS ENDING! My two best friends aren't in any of my classes this year! AHHHHH!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Zatanna's eyes widened at this new discovery.

 _That was her mother?_

They had almost the same face. Same eyes. Same...just about everything.

The only thing is that it couldn't be her! Her father said she died in a car crash! It's _impossible_. But, what if...she just left? Zatanna shook that from her mind. Why would she leave her father?

The raven haired magician clenched her fists and stomped away. Not to her room. Not to the boys room. But to just...anywhere. Why? She didn't know. She was taught all her life that a mother was supposed to be there for you. Supposed to...love you. But she decided to leave- no fake her death! And leave her daughter and husband.

All she had was her father and he left when she was 14 years old. The only one's who were there for her were her friends. And they left at some point. The only difference is they came back.

Giovanni will come back soon enough. And he'll go straight to his daughter. When she made Robin leave he came back the next day. _For her_. But no. Her mother left and didn't come back. She had to come to her.

"Zee?"

Her head jolted up and she stopped. Were those tears streaming down her face? God she hopes not this is the last thing she needs. Zatanna slowly turned and saw Robin's worried face.

"Artemis said that you never went into your room and we all went to look for- Are you okay?" He put his arms out to comfort her but pulled it right back. She tackled him into a hug crying into the crook of his neck.

 _Why was she crying over this?_

Dick hesitantly put his arms around her.

 _Were they happy tears? Sad tears? Mad tears? God she didn't know_

"Zatanna!"

Dick turned his head not letting go of Zatanna. It was the blonde worker. "How do you-" she just hugged Zatanna whom let go instantly and shook her head "Wh-why?"

The blonde woman bit her bottom lip. Looking for something to change the conversation. What was she supposed to say? Zatanna hated her right now and all the raven haired teen needed was to be away from her mother. Sindella guiltily sighed and turned around. "I'm sorry." she muttered loud enough for them to hear and began walking down the hall.

Dick turned to Zatanna. "Wh-what just happened?" Zatanna sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "That's my...she's my..." Tears began coming up once again and Dick got ready to hug her once again. She once again jumped into his arms. "Mom...she's my _mom."_

* * *

The team made their way into the cruise Zatanna still...surprised...from last night's event and only Dick knew. She refrained from telling anyone and Dick knew that he should do the same. Artemis had been by her best friend pestering her to tell what was going on. Wally was basically jumping his way to the pool and jumped in. "I'll go to our rooms and change." Dick stated. He was the only one that didn't wear a swimsuit getting onto the cruise. Zatanna flashed him a smile on his way out.

He made twists and turns before finally getting to the door that would lead them to one large room. He opened it and quickly went to the master bedroom and put his stuff there,claiming it his. Once he was changed he made his way to the door but stopped in his tracks. He tip-toed to the closet and opened it. In there? Sindella.

Dick glared at the blonde. "Why are you here?" she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I need money. It's scarce for me these days. I'm desperate. I was cleaning the rooms and I didn't know this was yours..." she ran a hand through her blonde locks and flashed a innocent smile at him. Dick wasn't having it though. He moved the the bat glare and crossed his arms.

"I'm not kidding!" The woman pleaded with her hands up. She slowly left the closet. "Can I go do my job now?" he didn't respond and she took this as an invitation and slowly went toward the door. But her wrist was grabbed and she got pulled toward him.

"Stay away from Zatanna."

* * *

"Hey babe, look at this." Wally yelled from the pool as he did a flip off the diving board. Artemis sarcastically clapped and Wally's smile fell. "You can do better baywatch." he raised his eyebrow and got right back to the diving board but this time there was a small line. He groaned and impatiently tapped his foot.

"Such a goofball." Artemis stated taking another drink from her lemonade. She and Zatanna were just sitting back and planning on getting a tan. Not that Artemis needed one. "Where's Dick?" Artemis rolled her eyes. "There are like a million and a half dudes hitting on us and you're worried about your boyfriend?" Zatanna breathed out a laugh and shrugged. Earlier as they were waiting to get lemonade two guys hit on them. They flirted and when the two boys asked them out they hit them with.

'Excuse me I have a boyfriend.'

Which made it better was that they did the voice too. Their faces were priceless. As they went to their friends who were laughing way to hard. It had been out there for about an hour and Dick still wasn't there. It made her worry, they were out here to find a crime lord and their most precious member (In her opinion) was lost.

She felt someone kiss the top of her head she gasped and with a jump turned around. "God, Dick don't do that! Scared me half to death." Dick was to busy cackling to hear her lecture.

He put a hand to the top of his head and swung it down. "Yes ma'am." He said and clicked his tongue before flipping into the pool. Zatanna threw her head back and sighed. "I want more lemonade but the past Wally gang is waiting for their next victims." Artemis laughed at the name. "Hey, don't be such a sissy, and if they hit on you, tell Dick. I'll get my camera out and this'll go big." Zatanna laughed and got out of her seat.

"Get me one too!" Artemis called

Zatanna walked up to the line and scratched her exposed stomach. It wasn't her idea to wear a bikini. The girls pestered her then when Dick found out he hit her with the puppy eyes. She finally agreed and went out to buy one. It was just plain black she didn't want to be extra. She yawned and in the backround heard another sarcastic clap from Artemis.

"C'mon Dick! You grew up as an acrobat! A backflips the best you can do?!" Words couldn't express how much Zatanna loved her best friend. She faced the person in front of her once again waiting for her turn to order. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head. It was a dirty blonde boy with shaggy hair. He flashed her a smile.

"Did you come from heaven? Cause you sure are an angel." she laughed "Yes I died fifteen years ago, just like that pickup line." Zatanna answered shooting up an eyebrow.

She ignored the pleas of the boy who wanted to impress his friends and ordered two lemonades. She paid for them and went to Artemis setting the two drinks down. "Get your camera out." Artemis had an eager smile on her face and grabbed her phone from the table next to her. Zatanna walked over to the edge of the pool. "Hey Dick?"

He swam up to her and got out noticing Artemis had a camera. Zatanna told Dick her scenario and he laughed. "I'll only do it for the internet." he lied and walked up to the group of boys.

He squeezed his way into the middle of the circle and they all looked at his with confused faces. "Hey your that Grayson kid." The guy who hit on Zee stated. "Yeah and you're the guy who hit on my girlfriend." He widened his eyes and put his hands up in defense. "Not like that man."

Let's just say the video went viral.

* * *

 **Trust me guys what I have planned for Sindella will blow your minds. You just won't expect it. Unless you're one of those people who just know...*Sigh* I really didn't think this through did I?**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Please REVIEW it makes my day! And on that note I hope you have a wonderful day/night!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I noticed while reading over a few of my stories that I haven't updated in a while and I may or may not have forgotten about a few of them... So I will try and update them and put off a few other story ideas. THE CROSSOVERS SHALL WAIT**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except for my own OC's**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Zatanna walked up to Dick and put her hands on her hips. "What do you want?" she asked curiously. "Why don't you come in the water?" she narrowed her eyes at him and looked back. "I'm getting a tan..." she said as if it were obvious. He grinned and climbed out of the pool. "We're on a cruise! Have some fun Zee!" before she could say anything back to him he shoved her into the water. She emerged shaking her head and rubbing her eyes. "Richard John Grayson!" she yelled out but couldn't stop herself from laughing. He let out his infamous cackle, but before he knew it he was in the water with her!

"Hey, Arty..." Wally started. "No." the blonde responded not moving from her spot. The was laying on a chair with sunglasses covering her eyes. "Fine..." he pretended to walk away but he went and picked her up bridal style and ran into the water with her in his arms. "WALLACE!" she screamed out before they were both under the water.

Conner and M'gann just got out of the pool a while ago. "Who knew swimming would get you so hungry..." the Martian stated and the half-Kryptonian shrugged. "I don't think I've ever been this hungry in...ever..." the two went over to get a few snacks and when they got back they were both surprised by the fact that Kaldur wasn't in the water. Instead, he was out talking to Raquel.

Zatanna and Dick were in the water laughing at one another and doing all sorts of things. Artemis and Wally were showing each other tricks and doing swimming races, so basically they were competing with each other.

The team decided to go back to the room and check out the rest of the cruise. "Wow, the room service really cleaned this place," Wally stated "Sorry to break it to you Baywatch but they always clean like this," Artemis stated and Wally shrugged and smiled. "Okay guys, we need to find Zayn," Dick said putting on a plain white shirt on. "We'll go in pairs. Zatanna, Kaldur, Artemis and I will look around the hallways and basement as well as a few other rooms like the 'poop deck' and Wally, Raquel, Conner, and M'gann will take the lobby, pool and game room." Dick stated drying his hair. "No fair! You and Supey get your girlfriends I want Arty to be with me!" Dick sighed and nodded. "Fine Artemis your with Wally and Raquel will be with us, now let's go."

The two teams went their separate ways. "I can go to the game room with Ary!" Wally called out. Conner shrugged "Fine with me." M'gann had zoned out and just kept walking with Conner toward the lobby. "We're not going to get that far, you're just going to be playing all the games." she couldn't help but have a small smile on her face. It was kind of like a vacation. Except there was a crime boss on the boat that they had to catch before they got to Mexico or where ever they were going. They were stopping at so many places on the way. She's pretty sure they are passing Mexico to get to one of the places.

"That's what a game room is for Arty, and why would a crime boss be in a game room?" the blonde rolled her eyes "You know this place isn't just going to be arcades right? Bars probably a pool table and stuff like a casino Wally." the redhead sighed and shrugged. "Well, I'm decent at pool..." Artemis laughed and patted him on the back. "My dad taught me how to win every game of this stuff," she stated rather proud.

"Dude, is that Pacman? This place needs to upgrade with more modern games." the couple had heard a young boy say to a few friends. "Woah, they have a Pac-man here? I'm so gonna play it!" Wally said excitedly as if he were a 7-year-old seeing free candy. "Wally were on a mission, we can play games later." The freckled face boy shrugged. "We need to blend in babe, who goes to the game room and doesn't play games?" she groaned and rolled her eyes. "If you want to be dominated in Pac-man that bad then you could've just said." she joked but before she knew it he was playing the game.

* * *

Conner and M'gann were sitting at one of the couches in the lobby watching everyone who walked by. There were a few men in suits who stood next to each other their hands folded together and above their groin. The hybrid had kept a close eye on them but he had noticed that M'gann wasn't paying attention to anything. He lightly shook her shoulder and she came back to the real world looking back at him. "Yeah?" she asked giving her full attention to him. Conner turned his head to see the men in the suits were gone. "I swear I saw some men in suits over there as if they were guarding something."

"It's a cruise ship, Conner. They are probably like guards or something. I've heard that those things are normal here." he shrugged and muttered about how they seemed off to him. But she zoned out again. She kept thinking back to life on Mars. Oh, how happy she was to be on Earth now. Mars wasn't the best place. Not only was she a White Martian but she hated all of her siblings and the only person who really cared for her was her Uncle J'onn who was barely ever on the planet after he had joined the Justice League.

She had remembered the news of her father died but she didn't really care to be honest. She never saw her father he never cared for her as if she were never there. Her mother was worse. Her mother had made sure that M'gann knew she was different. M'gann had remembered the time she escaped Mars with a large smile on her face.

* * *

Dick looked around every corner before they turned it. She didn't know why and just assumed he would stop but he didn't. The raven-haired girl looked at him with confusion when he did it once again. She finally brought it up and he stopped in his tracks and faced her. "Zatanna, I'm just looking out for something." Zatanna walked closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Which is?" He bit his lip and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I saw your mom on the ship Zee."

 **Ohhh whats going to happen next? I don't know either I didn't think that far ahead! Well, I kinda did but like didn't at the same time. I just got Grammarly a while ago and it really helped me improve my punctuation and spelling errors that I occasionally have and didn't notice. (I like just re-did 4 of them in this A/N alone)**

 **Please review it makes my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, it's been so long! It's currently 11 PM so this chapter may be rushed! Sorry! I felt so bad and I wanted to get the chapter out quickly!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Zatanna's eyes widened as he said that. She ran down the halls looking for the blonde worker. Where was she? "Zatanna!" Dick called out running after her. "What?!" she snapped, turning on her heel and glaring daggers at him. He looked at her, worry in his eyes. "You were so hurt the last time you two met, I just didn't think..." he explained and her eyes began to slowly soften.

"She's my mother Dick, of course, I was hurt that she abandoned me for the first 14 years of my life." she began walking down the hall again, Dick reached his hand and grabbed her shoulder, turning her around. "Then why do you want to see her? To yell at her?" The magician's nose wrinkled for a moment as she thought about it. "No, I'll do more than that."

"Not what I meant, Zee this is serious. Why do you want to see her?" her hand grabbed his arm and pushed it off of her shoulder. "Dad's already dead, I don't want to lose another parent without them knowing how much they mean to me, even if they abandoned me..." Dick ran a hand through his hair as he thought about it for a moment. "She doesn't deserve to know that! If she wanted to then she'd have been there for you!" Zatanna stopped dead in her tracks.

* * *

"Hold your end of the deal!" the man barked at Sindella angrily.

"You said to kill the magician, that's different when she's your daughter!" the man narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head. "The deal was that you kill the girl and you get to live. Do it by tomorrow, and you live." The blonde's head dropped. "Fine, Klarion."

 _Smack_

"It's Master," Sindella growled and nodded. "I'll do it...Master."

* * *

Artemis watched as Wally made small talk with some kid. "What do you mean Pacman is old? It's like the best game ever!" he argued looking to Artemis for help, instead, she shrugged and put a hand on his shoulder. "What can I saw? Kids these days just won't accept the truth." Wally's arms went in the air as he cheered. The kid watched on, completely confused as he slowly backed away.

"You scared him off Arty." The speedster blamed as he began to walk out of the game room, hey looked through that place inside and out. "Me? I didn't cheer like a maniac!" he raised an eyebrow. "Hopefully the others have better luck."

"I'm going to find her Dick!" the two of them looked at each other before walking faster down the hall. "What's going on?" Wally demanded, he put all joking aside.  
"We found Zayn!" Raquel yelled out and the four ran down to her. "Don't think you're getting away with this," Artemis stated.

They ran to the lobby where Raquel lead them to "Who are they? Escorts?" Zayn questioned Zatanna's brows furrowed "Iet mih pu." she chanted and the rope was around his legs and hands. Instead of giving up, Zayn cut free so fast that Batman would raise an eyebrow. Dick chased Zayn and threw multiple Batarangs at him, all of which the mob boss somehow blocked. It wasn't until Conner stepped forward and stopped him that he had an even slight chance of giving up.

Zatanna felt a hand on the small of her back as she was pulled away, another hand over her mouth, though it had a cloth on it, her eyes drooped and the unbeatable enemy of sleep captured her, making her enter into a dark abyss.

* * *

 **That was REALLY rushed an short. I have larger plans for future chapters don't worry. This may actually be the shortest chapter I have very written, ever and I've been writing for a good 2 years now.**

 **Review! It makes my day! What other stories that I haven't paid attention to should I update?**


End file.
